


Узы крови

by AlyonaSL, Sunofnw



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Какая бы беда ни случилась с Аком, Камунра помогал ему. Всё-таки родная кровь. Так вышло и на этот раз.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!AU

День Камунра начинался на рассвете. В отличие от Ланселота, он был типичным жаворонком. Ложился рано, когда большая стрелка часов едва подползала к девяти часам, вставал тоже, но уже по будильнику. Пришлось долго экспериментировать с мелодией, устроившей бы обоих. Стандартные бесили, что-то редкое и вычурное быстрее усыпляло, чем заставляло оторвать голову от подушки. В итоге сошлись на птичьем пении. Не слишком вычурно, не громко, но достаточно навязчиво, чтобы встать, нашарить на полу тапки и прошаркать в них к тумбочке. Благоразумие — это класть телефон подальше, туда, куда не дотянуться простым шлепком ладони по сенсорному экрану в надежде, что оно как-нибудь само вырубится. Ага, и перевод сам себя закончит, и фотосессия сама себя проведёт и молоко тоже купит себя само, придя к входной двери с жалобным «выпей меня» на этикетке.

Кстати о молоке.

С телефоном в руке Камунра добрался на кухню, привалился плечом к холодильнику и завис на несколько минут, бездумно скролля ленту. В ленте были сплошные коты-собаки, немного бокса, фото нового журнала с Лансом на обложке... Этого добра на компьютере уже больше тридцати гигов набралось, поэтому Камунра без жалости прокрутил ползунок дальше и остановился только когда увидел позавчерашние даты постов. Отказаться от вредной привычки было так же «легко», как перестать пить за неделю или сбросить вес по супер-эффективной диете.

Молока в бутылке оставалось больше половины. Хватило бы и на любимый Лансов чай (извращение — пить чай с молоком, но ему нравилось), и на омлет с кусочками ветчины. Одна беда: открутив пробку, Камунра почувствовал знакомый кисловатый запах, а когда заглянул внутрь, то почти поверил, что тонкий слой зелёной плесени помахал ему ложноножкой.

Вот что значит три дня подряд не появляться дома (да, хорошо, он виноват) и не выходить из-за компьютера, питаясь исключительно святым духом и хлебцами с сыром. По-хорошему стоило извиниться и заказать доставку из ближайшего супермаркета, но Ланселот любил молоко определённого производителя, не пил ничего, что меньше трёх процентов жира, а ещё очень придирчиво относился к упаковке. В общем, чтобы достать то самое идеальное молоко, нужно пройти два квартала и свернуть за угол, где ютился небольшой магазин, куда Ланселот обычно сам забегал после работы. Делать нечего — раннее утро, он не проснётся, чтобы сесть за руль, — а сам Камунра водить пока так и не научился. Он хорошо управлялся с лошадьми на ферме, которую держали потомки американских ковбоев во главе с наглым и громким парнем по имени Джедидайя, но с железными конями у Камунра всё выходило не настолько гладко. Последняя попытка чуть не превратила капот автомобиля в гармошку, а уроки вождения схлопнулись сами собой, как чёрная дыра. И ничего он тому инструктору не дерзил!

Что ж, пешком так пешком.

Тихий «белый район» они с Лансом выбрали вместе. Минимальный уровень преступности, опрятные дома, дружелюбные, но не слишком любопытные соседи. Удобно добираться на машине в любую точку города или до метро, хотя на нём Камунра ездил в последний раз дай бог года два назад. Работали оба, так что с деньгами проблем не возникало. Быт, конечно, временами бил по голове дубинкой, как сейчас с этим проклятым молоком, но Камунра в последнее время слишком часто вспоминал о существовании у себя совести, поэтому не особенно ворчал, идя по практически пустой улице к нужному супермаркету. Тот был небольшим, рядов пять максимум, с улыбчивой девушкой-продавцом и исправно глючившими кассовыми аппаратами. Для того, чтобы не создавать очередь из недовольных покупателей за своей спиной, Камунра носил с собой наличку и даже не пытался расплатиться картой. Он лениво закинул в корзину две бутылки, хлеб и прочие милые сердцу продукты, из которых любой холостяк способен приготовить съедобный завтрак. Холостяком Камунра не был, что приятно грело душу.

— Да неужели?! — под прикрытием стеллажа с хлопьями Камунра считал себя неуязвимым, как древнеегипетский воин в полном боевом облачении. Увы, все эти фокусы были до одного места высокому незнакомому мужчине, который зачем-то направился к нему с раскинутыми для объятий руками. — Ками, ты ли это?!

— А вы, простите, кто? — проворчал Камунра, от растерянности едва не перейдя на французский. В такую рань он не ожидал встретить людей и уж тем более странных типов, желавших близкого физического контакта. Вот этого вот Камунра не любил. К прикосновениям Ланса он привыкал долго, что уж говорить про чужих?

— Так я же Скотт, помнишь? Учились вместе! — всё так же бодро ответил мужчина. Он застыл в глупой позе, похоже, не решившись смыкать тиски на плечах Камунра из-за его мрачного взгляда исподлобья.

— Ох, Скотт Вальдер. Да, помню. Лучше бы забыл.

— Ну что ты, разве мы не были лучшими друзьями?

Камунра изобразил на лице улыбку, больше похожую на оскал Чеширского Кота. Скотт был типичным американцем: красивым, светловолосым и голубоглазым. Он щедро тратил деньги своих родителей, организовывал все вечеринки и, разумеется, не оставался в стороне, когда выбирали очередного мальчика для битья.

Таким мальчиком сразу после переезда и стал Камунра. Он честно пытался дать сдачи. Иногда даже получалось, и носы приспешников Скотта больше никогда не возвращали прежнюю идеальную форму. Но чаще всего сам Камунра с горем пополам маскировал синяки и густо замазывал кровоподтёки на лице тональным кремом одной из сердобольных девиц, которые ему почему-то не отказывали. Наверняка это было основной причиной ненависти Скотта, ведь ему приходилось ходить павлином, чтобы завоевать внимание девиц, а эти девицы велись на экзотическую внешность и липли к Камунра. Многие отваливались из-за акцента и картавости, но некоторые проявляли удивительное упорство. Камунра до сих пор помнил, как из-за проклятой таблицы химических элементов, которую он перерисовал для одноклассницы, его бросили в мусорный контейнер.

— Твоим другом я был только на переводных тестах.

После этой фразы Скотт наконец перестал давить фальшивую улыбку, засунул руки в карманы и произнёс почти также, как тогда, в школе:

— Нарываешься, урод?

Поразительная перемена. Ему положен Оскар за актёрское мастерство.

Камунра флегматично пожал плечами. Он не зря учился контролю гнева и постигал основы дзенн-буддизма. Ланс не поленился выкроить окно в напряжённом графике и смотаться с ним в Тибет. Фотография оттуда до сих пор висела на холодильнике, придавленная массивным позолоченным телом Будды-магнита.

— А ты так и не научился нормально общаться с людьми.

— Хах, не тебе, эмигранту, об этом говорить! Как там поживает твой верный рыцарь? — выплюнул Скотт так ядовито, что Камунра почти поддался соблазну обойти его и проверить, не прячется ли под толстовкой капюшон африканской кобры.

— Нормально. Все прекрасные дамы у его ног.

Скотт гадко ухмыльнулся, что означало: ничего хорошего в тишине когда-то хорошего утра не прозвучит.

— Слинял твой защитник, как только ты перестал ему отса...

Видят родительские боги, американские и, ладно, хорошо, британские, он не любил драться. Ланс рассказывал, что на его родине существует много легенд про фейри и духов, хоть кто-то из них должен был засвидетельствовать удар. Кулаки чесались с самого начала разговора, и Камунра даже обрадовался возможности как следует врезать по этой наглой тупой физиономии. Точным апперкотом он отправил Скотта в нокаут, потряс кистью, по которой пронеслась волной отдача от встречи с чужой челюстью, и спокойно направился к кассе.

Улыбка продавщицы слегка померкла, когда она спросила:

— Что-то не так?

— Мужчине стало плохо, — соврал Камунра, отсчитывая деньги за продукты. — Он решил прилечь, у вас хорошая вентиляция возле пола.

— А...

— Сдачу оставьте себе.

Продавщица не вызовет полицию, а Скотт не будет писать заявление. Просто потому что он гордый сукин сын, которого слишком часто целовали в зад и слишком редко били. Новый опыт принято переживать наедине с собой, особенно когда побои достались от человека, которого раньше было так легко унижать.

Камунра не испытывал ни удовлетворения, ни радости. Отточенные в колледже навыки бокса и постоянные просмотры матчей сделали его неплохим бойцом, хотя и не каким-нибудь Брюсом Ли, способным одной позой парящего журавля распугать всех врагов. Применять силу он не любил: приходилось контактировать с людьми, цеплять на себя их глупость и ограниченность. Будь его воля, он бы с радостью жил во времена, когда за случайные прикосновения можно было смело рубить руки.

Скотт остался в магазине вместе с гадкими воспоминаниями о школе. Правда в одном эта сволочь была права: Ланс защищал Камунра и был по совместительству единственным светлым пятном в то нелёгкое время. Переведённый ученик из Англии с именем рыцаря круглого стола, он получал столько же внимания от девушек, сколько и зависти от парней. Задирать его не смели, ведь Ланс был идеальным во всём, кроме математики. Спортсмен, красавец, манеры эти из средних веков, цитирование Шекспира на языке оригинала без подглядывания в учебник. Куда ни плюнь, везде будут только плюсы

(не то чтобы Камунра хотелось знать о минусах, но как-то само получилось, что он первым выяснил, как Ланселот ненавидел своё имя, складывать носки, зубрить и особенно — быть для всех примером).

Что могло связать школьного лузера и школьную же звезду? Как ни странно, объединил их всё тот же Шекспир, которого Камунра из-за врождённой склонности к языкам читал в оригинале и живо заинтересовался страной, породившей великого поэта. Ланселоту же просто нужен был свободный столик для занятий в библиотеке, где его бы не дёргали каждый раз, прося помочь и строя при этом глазки. Рядом с Камунра всегда было свободно, и он не успел вставить ни слова, когда Ланселот плюхнулся напротив, расплылся в своей сияющей улыбке и протянул руку.

— Я знаю, ты не любишь разговаривать, поэтому просто кивни, если хочешь, чтобы я остался, — сказал он тогда. У Камунра пропал дар речи, поэтому он нашёл в себе силы только дёрнуть подбородком, что означало «да», и вяло сжать горячие пальцы.

С тех пор они занимались вместе. Потом Ланс начал провожать Камунра до дома. Затем предложил сыграть короля в «Макбете», а когда постановка чуть не сорвалась из-за глупых куриц, решивших, что испортить декорации и повалить их на главных героев в момент кульминации — гениальная идея, Камунра до позднего вечера сидел в палате Ланселота и отчитывал его на всех языках, какие тогда знал. Дурак же этот улыбался только, сверкал глазами и знаками показывал, что тоже его любит, не надо злиться и переживать. Переживать, конечно, стоило. Из-за их дружбы тень упала и на вечно сияющего Ланселота, заставляя его выбирать — или непопулярный эмигрант с дефектом речи, или «нормальные» люди. К изумлению Камунра, он выбрал его, а остальных послал далеко и надолго белым стихом, который сам же и сочинил.

О да, Ланс обожал стихи, пьесы и театр. Минимум раз в месяц они выбирались на представление, причём могли ходить на одно и то же, засмотренное до дыр, но так любимое Ланселотом, что отказать ему не поворачивался язык. Долгое время он сам играл в театре, пока ему не предложили выгодный контракт с рекламным агентством. Потомственный англичанин с британским акцентом и внешностью Аполлона шикарно смотрелся на обложках и выигрывал в большинстве опросов. Неудивительно, если уж на то пошло, эти журналы читали женщины, а большинство женщин нельзя было обвинить в дурном вкусе.

Камунра и сам порой неприлично долго залипал на эти обложки, пока не догадался распечатывать их и вешать на видных местах, чтобы Ланселоту было стыдно. Стыдно ему не стало, он лишь посмеялся и попросил выбросить весь этот хлам, ведь у тебя есть весь такой прекрасный и живой я, смотри! В одном полотенце на бёдрах, между прочим. Камунра хмыкнул, вспоминая тот день и многие другие после него. Со школы минуло очень много лет, старые раны почти затянулись, кроме самых глубоких.

Несмотря на то, что появились они косвенно по вине Ланселота, Камунра готов был получить их снова, но не жалеть о решении, круто перевернувшим жизнь. Плевать. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, а настоящее нравилось ему слишком сильно, чтобы что-то вдруг менять. Одного разговора в полгода с матерью по скайпу было достаточно, чтобы вспоминать иногда о существовании такой мифической вещи, как «семья». Вроде бы в ней все должны поддерживать и любить друг друга, верно?

В таком случае семьёй Камунра был Ланселот. Вот уж кого не заподозришь в жадности и чёрствости. Каждая эмоция — как в первый раз.

— Ты купил молоко! — с порога его подняли и донесли до кухни на одном лишь восторге. Камунра ворчливо напомнил, что неплохо бы закрыть дверь и взять продукты, а после уже лезть с объятиями, но Ланселот придерживался принципа «или всё, или ничего». Но пакеты послушно взял. И дверь закрыл, смешно фыркая, как огромный лабрадор. Будь он собакой, Камунра с удовольствием почесал бы его за ушами, но за неимением такой возможности пришлось скидывать обувь и заваривать чай.

— Шпашибо, — жуя на ходу бутерброд, сделанный за минуту, Ланселот убежал в ванну. Чай заваривался недолго и успевал остыть к тому моменту, как распаренный от слишком горячего душа Ланс выходил наконец к публике в лице Камунра. Наверное, холодный чай с молоком тоже был вкусным.

— Халат дай! — в последний момент Камунра вспомнил, что ещё утро и можно походить в халате, но не прорываться же за ним с боем, верно? Дверь приоткрылась, сквозь щель высунулась рука и отдала халат, а затем снова спряталась. Из ванной донеслось приглушённое водой пение. Камунра вздохнул — снова парилку устроил — и накинул на плечи халат, точную копию того самого халата Мохаммеда Али. На трёхлетнюю годовщину Ланс раздобыл где-то эту вещицу, несмотря на заоблачную цену и море таких же отбитых фанатов, готовых драться за «кусочек» их кумира до последнего. У Камунра возникали смутные сомнения, а не единственный ли это экземпляр, что автоматически делало подарок Ланса недосягаемым при помощи обычных средств. Цветы, конфеты и походы в ресторан меркли на его фоне и были похожи на кусочки речной гальки рядом с настоящим жемчугом.

Халат от этого, впрочем, менее удобным не стал.

В детстве из-за травли одноклассников Камунра записался в секцию восточных единоборств. Тайно от отца, разумеется, а платил теми деньгами, которые заработал летом, развозя почту. Не самое благородное дело (отец был бы в ярости), но просить у него деньги Камунра считал ниже своего достоинства. Газеты хотя бы не утверждали каждый день за завтраком, что старшего сына они случайно нашли на дороге и подобрали, чтобы шакалы не съели. По сравнению с любимчиком и надеждой рода Акменра, которому тогда едва исполнилось два года, Камунра чаяния родителей не оправдал и не видел смысла пытаться изменить это в будущем. Секция ему понравилась, там было интересно и относительно легко, ведь гораздо приятнее получать в нос и падать на маты, чем опять же получать в нос, но падать в лужу, на асфальт, нужное подчеркнуть. К сожалению, спустя всего пару месяцев тренировок секция закрылась, и Камунра пришлось искать другие варианты.

Именно тогда он с изумлением понял, что бокс — это выход. Не как способ безнаказанно избивать своих обидчиков, а как средство повысить рухнувшую куда-то под плинтус самооценку. Занятия приносили разрядку, помогали не срываться дома на брате и несколько раз реально пригодились, когда Скотт и дружки вдруг решали поразвлечься за чужой счёт. Он даже сумел попасть на пару полупрофессиональных турниров, где ничего не выиграл, зато убедился в правильности своего решения. К сожалению, счастье не могло длиться вечно. Однажды отец всё-таки узнал, чем в свободное время занимается его «неправильный» отпрыск. Узнал — и вместо того, чтобы закатить скандал или поговорить по-человечески, просто заплатил тренеру в три раза больше абонемента на год, чтобы тот под любым предлогом «выбил из парня дурь», а затем с позором выгнал.

Так могло бы бесславно закончиться увлечение боксом, если бы Камунра был немного глупее и чуть хуже понимал своего отца. Сложить два и два не составило труда, и он ушёл сам до того, как тренер начал выполнять свою часть сделки. Это было горько и обидно, зато дало Камунра полное моральное право не разговаривать с отцом.

Он хорошо помнил тот вечер. Довольный отец в гостиной спорил по телефону с бизнес-партнёром, мать ещё не вернулась из спа-салона. В своей комнате Камунра бросил сумку с формой на пол и сел на кровать, не зная, что же ему теперь делать. Любая попытка бунта с треском проваливалась, а игнорирование не спасало ото всех проблем. Да, он мог избрать путь гордого самурая и молчать, как если бы родился немым, но рано или поздно отец вывел бы его на эмоции. Оставался единственный путь — закончить школу и колледж с отличием и поступить в университет как можно дальше от родных. Желательно в другом городе. И там был шанс, что найдут и будут капать на нервы и совесть, но хотя бы не придётся притворяться тем идеальным сыном, которого они себе придумали.

Зачем, если у них есть Акменра?

Словно услышав его мысли, брат поскрёбся в дверь. Он был уже не так мал, почти четыре года стукнуло, поэтому с ним можно было даже нормально разговаривать. Раньше его лексикона хватало только на короткие «ма», «па» и «Ками», что самого Камунра безмерно удивляло. Родителей по имени он не звал ни разу, а его вот начал, причём почти сразу. Самый обычный, нормальный ребёнок — он рос в любви и заботе, никто не навязывал ему завышенных ожиданий и не требовал невозможного. Будет ложью сказать, что Камунра не завидовал ему, но также ложью будет утверждение, что он не любил, уж как умел, своего пока нелепого братца.

— Чего тебе?

Акменра замялся.

— Это... я... в общем, вот.

И он протянул свою любимую игрушку — медведя Тедди в смешной шляпе и нарисованным на ворсистой ткани пышными усами.

— Мне? — не поверил Камунра. — Почему?

— Чтобы ты не грустил, — солнечно улыбнулся Акменра, обнял Камунра и убежал, путаясь в домашних шлёпках.

Как поможет справиться с грустью детская игрушка, Камунра тогда не понял. Но на душе стало немного легче, а глупый медвежонок просидел на его кровати до вечера, пока дом не охватила тишина. Он бесшумно прокрался в комнату брата и вернул медвежонка. Наивная, но искренняя поддержка помогла дотерпеть до выпускного, а там уже и Ланс предложил съехаться, и колледж оказался не настолько отвратительным местом, и... Перебрались же они в итоге в Нью Йорк. Не сломались и не поддались на пламенные речи отца о том, что каждый коптский мужчина должен посадить пальму, построить пирамиду и вырастить сына, а лучше двух или трёх, чтобы славный род предков, не дай Ра, не прервался.

Лицо Ланса, услышавшего ту речь, было непередаваемым. Хотя он понимал только каждое третье слово, да и то не всегда, это не помешало вежливо улыбнуться и увезти Камунра из дома, как тот и хотел. После этого родители не раз звонили и писали, сообщая, что отреклись от него, что видеть его не желают и всё наследство передадут младшему, будто там не счета в банке и два дома, а всё царство египетское.

— Да пожалуйста, — не выдержал Камунра лет пять назад, он не помнил точно. — Пусть забирает всё. Мне ничего не надо. И вашего благословения тоже.

Мать его слова проняли, она исподволь пыталась помириться все эти годы, тогда как отец упрямо гнул свою линию. На его беду Камунра вырос тем ещё упрямым засранцем, поэтому извиняться первым и смиренно выполнять все деспотичные указы не собирался.

С Акменра же случилась история, достойная отдельного места на полке воображаемых грустных рассказов.

Светлый мальчик вырос, превратившись в не менее доброго и умного мужчину. На своей доброте ездить он не позволял и, как было известно Камунра, учился настолько хорошо, что отхватил много грамот и наград на радость отцу. Но после университета ему под зад попала неведомая вожжа, и он, не посоветовавшись с папенькой, уехал работать экскурсоводом в Нью-Йоркский музей Естественной истории. Вроде бы не совсем счастливый конец (Камунра это не касалось, он искренне себя убеждал и не пытался даже связаться с младшим братом), но взволнованная мать так истово желала убедиться, что с сыном всё в порядке, что даже позвонила Камунра и попросила сходить и узнать, не помер ли Акменра среди своих восковых фигур и прочих экспонатов. Формулировка была другая, но факт оставался фактом: отказать матери Камунра не смог и отправился навстречу случившейся истории.

Историю звали Ларри Дэйли, был он охранником в том самом музее, чтоб ему провалиться (и Дэйли, и музею), и ещё — как вам такое! — оказался старше Акменра на пятнадцать лет. Что совершенно не помешало братишке с невероятно глупой рожей заявить: «Мы вместе». Камунра тогда подумал: интересно, а у него самого, когда он говорит про Ланса, такая же глупая рожа? Не может быть.

Как бы там ни было, но Камунра внезапно почувствовал себя в шкуре отца. Хотелось топнуть ногой и возмутиться: как так, уже взрослый парень, а не ведает, что творит! Дьявол прятался в деталях. Всё Акменра понимал, даже лучше, чем большинство юнцов в его возрасте. Сознательный выбор, в общем, как бы выбор этот ни встал у Камунра поперёк горла. Они с Дэйли подрались в первую же встречу, оставив друг другу на память синяки, фингалы и острое чувство, переводившееся как «увижу ещё раз — убью». Никого убивать Камунра, конечно же, не стал бы, тем более спустя полтора года после той некрасивой стычки. Надо бы извиниться и встретиться с братом, но всё никак не получалось выкроить время: то одно, то другое, то потоп, то холера...

Утро ностальгии, приятной и не очень, прервал звонок телефона. Камунра почти забыл про него, увлёкшись вдумчивым разглядыванием стены, которая была увешана фотографиями и крошечными картинами с пейзажами разных стран. Телефон не сдавался и полз к краю стола, чтобы совершить самоубийственный прыжок. Если бы он поставил на звонок «Джеронимо!», как убеждал однажды Джедидайя, его телефон мог бы заслужить звание самого лихого ковбоя на Диком Западе.

— Слушаю.

— К-ками? — послышалось в трубке. — П-привет.

— Привет, Ак, — удивлённо ответил Камунра. Нет, он заранее знал, кто звонит: слава всем богам, на телефоне есть определитель. Поразило его другое: голос у младшего братца был такой убитый, что ностальгия поехала в другом направлении, и вместо двадцатипятилетнего парня перед глазами в одно мгновение встал перепуганный трех-четырехлетний малыш, который опять попал в какие-то неприятности: то разбил чашку, то ободрал коленку, то извозил красками важные отцовские бумаги. А потом скрёбся в дверь комнаты старшего брата и вот таким же дрожащим голосом говорил:

— К-ками?..

Тогда Камунра вздыхал, сообщал младшенькому, что тот болван, и шёл смотреть — что можно сделать, чтобы родители не пронюхали.

Да, наверное, своеобразная любовь Камунра к младшему брату основывалась вот на этом самом: чтобы родители не узнали, в какую переделку попал их любимец, и не всыпали ему по первое число. При всей их любви — с них бы сталось, несомненно: потому что... У Камунра ещё тогда, в подростковые времена, возникла эта мысль, напугавшая его, честно сказать, до дрожи: а отец с матерью любили Акменра вообще? Точнее — как они его любили? Как дорогую игрушку? Как свою надежду? Как то существо, что обязано реализовать их собственные цели, мечты и претензию на иерархию в общине? В любом случае, вряд ли они любили своего обожаемого младшего сына как живого ребёнка, который иногда чего-то боится, иногда разбивает чашки, а иногда может выпачкать красками документы. И наверняка Аку досталось бы с лихвой за все эти обычные детские шалости: потому что он посмел разрушить в родительском представлении светлый образ собственной идеальности и непогрешимости. Вот за это ему могло влететь куда сильнее, чем за саму по себе какую-то там чашку.

И желание обмануть родителей, скрыть от них правду объединяло братьев сильнее самой крепкой «правильной родственной любви».

А сейчас Акменра звонил ему снова — после того, как в результате той стычки с Дэйли они полтора года не общались! — и говорил таким голосом, что Камунра сразу припомнил и отцовский дом, и сердито нахмуренных отца с матерью, и... смешного усатого мишку Тедди на кровати старшего брата. Того самого мишку, которого Ак...

— Ак! Эй, Ак, у тебя случилось что-то? Ты где сейчас? — заорал Камунра в телефон.

— Я... мы... тут, — горестно сообщил Акменра. — У тебя... под дверью. Надо поговорить.

— Погоди, — Камунра сорвался к двери. — Погоди, сейчас придумаем что-нибудь.

Они вошли вместе: Ак и Дэйли. Последнего видеть совершенно не хотелось, но не прогонять же. Потоптались на пороге, не зная, куда деть руки-ноги-сумки, наконец разобрались и сели, подарив Камунра несколько минут, чтобы самому собраться с мыслями.

— Что случилось? — повторил он уже спокойнее. — Выкладывай.

О, лучше бы он решил просто проведать брата на уикенд!

— Мама периодически звонила мне по скайпу, — рассказывал Акменра, сглатывая. Его обожаемый Дэйли сидел рядом с ним, насупившись, и молча прихлёбывал чай из парадной чашки: лучший, любимый Лансов чай с какими-то там дебильными васильками, или чем там ещё! Ланс этим чаем ужасно дорожил, трясся над ним как припадочный, а тут нате вам, расщедрился: как же, гости дорогие пожаловали. Камунра смотрел и думал: м-да, такой чай пить с такой рожей — да это же преступление, по крайней мере, в отношении Ланса.

Но чёрт с ним, с Дэйли, на него можно вообще внимания не обращать, тем более что у Акменра голос совсем задрожал.

— Она рассказала папе, где я работаю, и папа, знаешь, был очень доволен, по её словам... — Ак даже изобразил что-то похожее на усмешку. — Папа, оказывается, заявил, что в музее у его сына, то есть у меня, куда больше шансов найти себе девушку не только красивую, но еще и умную!

— Девушку? — хмыкнул Камунра. И снова покосился на насупленного Дэйли.

— Так вот же, — Акменра отодвинул свою чашку в сторону. — Оказалось, папа решил, что меня надо женить. Двадцать пять лет, пора, мол!

— И папа согласился на то, что красивая-умная девушка из нью-йоркского музея будет не нашей крови?

Увы, Камунра прекрасно помнил, что их отец был не просто чистокровным коптом, а если так можно выразиться, коптом в квадрате: истово верующим в чистоту кровей и прочую ерунду. Да, религия обязывала создавать семьи со «своими», потому что народность, как говорила статистика, практически исчезла с лица земли. Но после того как Камунра не выдержал и сказал «Если она исчезает, то туда ей и дорога, в конце концов» — отец взъярился так, что на самого Камунра в плане продолжения рода практически махнул рукой. Заявил ещё, что «нашей крови такие выродки, как ты, не нужны!» Вот и хорошо, оно и легче: Камунра сейчас мог спокойно жить с Лансом и не отчитываться папочке о своих матримониальных планах. Но как же он не сообразил, что младшему эта обязанность достанется теперь в двойном объёме?

— Папа сказал, что они с мамой уже подыскали мне невесту, — вздохнул Акменра. — Что мне нужно немедленно приехать на смотрины и всё такое. И я тогда...

Акменра упёр глаза в стол и замолчал.

— Что ты тогда? — не выдержал Камунра. — А?

Тут неожиданно влез Дэйли:

— А он тогда взял и сказал, что у него уже есть.

— Невеста? — фыркнул Камунра.

— Не конкретизировал, слава богу, — уточнил Дэйли и сделал ещё один глоток из своей чашки.

— Мда, — ситуация приобретала явно нежелательный оборот. — И что?

— Мама так обрадовалась и сказала, что, конечно, лучше по любви! И что в ближайшие выходные они с папой прилетят знакомиться с моей невестой!

Тут не сдержался Ланс:

— Ваще! — радостно захохотал он. — Дэйли, как ты думаешь, тебе пойдёт платьице и веночек на голове? Га-га-га!

Камунра внутреннее подобрался: могло рвануть. Однако Дэйли поднял голову, посмотрел на Ланса, как на несмышлёного младенца — ух, в другое время Камунра за одно это морду бы набил! — и сказал совершенно спокойно:

— Знаешь, если бы это решило проблему, я бы и платьице надел, и веночек, и что там ещё было бы нужно. Беда в том, что это не поможет.

И снова в чашку уткнулся. Акменра, правда, теперь уже реально просиял благодарной улыбкой. И выдал совсем несусветную ерунду:

— Я так разволновался, что поделился с коллегами на работе: и одна моя коллега, Ребекка, предложила свою помощь. Мол, что ты так переживаешь, давай я приду и изображу твою невесту. Ещё у Ларри спрашивала, не станет ли он возражать, если мне придётся её целовать там перед родителями! Я ей, конечно, сказал: Ребекка, ты что, во-первых — ты не знаешь моего папу, ты не успеешь пискнуть, как окажешься со мной у реального алтаря, а во-вторых...

Тут Акменра неожиданно смутился и начал вертеть в руках чайную ложечку.

— А во-вторых, — сказал Камунра мрачно, — если я правильно понимаю, эта ваша Ребекка еврейка, и я оценил ход. Это тонкий способ довести папу до сердечного приступа. Его обожаемый сын женится на еврейке!

Акменра поднял голову, и у Камунра озноб пробежал по спине: настолько у младшенького был тёмный взгляд. Прямо как у отца иногда.

— Ками, а ты знаешь, что Ларри тоже наполовину еврей?

Тьфу ты, дьявол. Только этого не хватало, так по-дурацки вляпаться. Вид у Ака был такой, словно он сам сейчас старшему в физиономию вцепится за то, что оскорбили его пассию. Причём когда Камунра этой пассии набил морду (хотя кто кому набил в итоге, правду сказать), Акменра так не бесился. Просто встал, выпрямился и сказал: «Идём». И они ушли, и полтора года не показывались. Гордецы!

И если сейчас всё по новому кругу...

— Да чёрт с ними, с национальностями, — снова вмешался Ланс, и Камунра облегчённо выдохнул. — Кончилась-то твоя беседа с этой Ребеккой чем?

— Тем, что я ей сказал: спасибо, конечно, но мне надоело врать, и когда мама с папой приедут, я покажу им своего настоящего партнёра. Вот.

— Фьюу-у-у! — присвистнул Ланс. — Парень, да ты герой! И ты герой, Дэйли, и знаете что: я вам не зави...

— Так что мы пришли, — оборвал его Акменра. — Ками, может быть, ты.... придёшь к нам, когда родители приедут? Ну... для поддержки?

Камунра уже собрался ответить, но Ланселот его опередил:

— А тут и думать нечего. Мы оба придём, поняли? Для поддержки. Ками, что ты так на меня смотришь? Ты не согласен?

Чертовски хотелось ответить «нет!» и даже «Нет, ты с ума сошёл?!» Ланс не понимал, что если родители увидят такой расклад, то на Камунра повалятся все шишки. Он наверняка окажется виноват во всем: и в том, что младшенький, надежда родителей, сбежал в Нью-Йорк, что вместо продолжения блестящего образования он устроился работать в какой-то музей, что до сих пор не нашёл себе девушку, и даже что связался с каким-то мутным оборванцем в полтора раза старше себя!

Конечно, если младший брат пошёл по кривой дорожке и разрушил все родительские чаяния — в этом только старший виноват, не иначе.

Камунра зажмурился, чтобы прогнать эти неприятные мысли, а перед глазами снова возник чёртов Тедди в дурацкой шляпе. И Акменра, который сказал: «Это тебе, чтобы ты не грустил».

Чем мог ведь, помогал. Сопляк несчастный.

Так получается, теперь Камунра в очередной раз должен выручить этого сопляка, чтобы родители ничего не узнали?

Да уж, получается, что так.

— Хорошо, — скрепя сердце ответил Камунра. — Хорошо, мы приедем. В ближайшие выходные?

Календарь радостно показывал, что до выходных осталось всего три дня. Даже меньше, чем давала девочка из «Звонка», но оно и неудивительно: отец никогда не делал для старшего послаблений.

— Да, — просиял Акменра, тёмный взгляд сменился радостным и облегчённым. Как тогда, в детстве, он обнял Камунра и сам же смутился, будто должен был перед этим станцевать на голове и десять раз попросить разрешения. — Спасибо, Ками.

В груди заболело. Сердце, наверное, шалит.

— Но не рассчитывайте, что я буду молчать, если отец... — предупредил Камунра со всей суровостью, на какую был способен. Поганец Дэйли хмыкнул. Он хорошо помнил, как Камунра умел «не молчать».

— На это я и рассчитываю, — рассмеялся Акменра. Ему явно стало легче. — С твоей поддержкой мы обязательно справимся. И тебе, Ланс, спасибо.

Акменра кивнул с таким царственным видом, будто оказывал честь рыцарю, присягнувшему ему на верность. Камунра задумался на мгновение, а не устроить ли из этого повод для славной утренней стычки, но ругаться было лень. Хорошее настроение Акменра — вещь непостоянная, а его обожаемый Дэйли мог чёрного и прочего юмора не понять.

Закрыв за братцем дверь, Камунра привалился к ней спиной и закрыл глаза. Снова возвращаться почти домой... Хотел ли он этого? Чувствовал ли, что ностальгические воспоминания за какой-то час превратятся в реальность? Ну нет, Вангой он никогда не был. И поздно уже сбегать. Один раз сработало — и хватит. Маму было жалко, но отец давно напрашивался на то, чтобы узнать много нового про свободные отношения и те узы, которые на самом деле должны удерживать семью вместе.

 

В субботу утром Камунра получил паническое СМС: «Приехали!» и тишину после него. Дурной знак. Впрочем, настраиваться заранее на негатив не стоило, в таком случае он мог прямо с порога начать плеваться ядом за все старые обиды. Лучше сходить в душ, выпить треклятый Лансов чай с молоком, подумать, что он не настолько мерзкий, как казалось, и получить от самого Ланса ободряющий поцелуй в макушку. Он пользовался разницей в росте с тех пор, как в колледже перегнал на полголовы.

А ещё он купил ирисы.

— Ты встал раньше меня и объездил четыре магазина, чтобы достать именно их? — не поверил Камунра, из-за нервного мандража только сейчас заметивший, что Ланс был подозрительно бодрым и активным. Обычно его не добудишься, а тут на тебе.

— Ваша мама любит их, — просто сказал Ланс. Огромный букет он держал перед собой, как щит. — Я подумал, что ей будет приятно.

Камунра закатил глаза, но промолчал. Увидеть лицо отца после того, как Ланс подарит его жене такой букет — бесценно.

К дому Ак с Дэйли подъехали без опозданий. Вёл их старую «тойоту» именно Ак, когда это, интересно, он успел научиться? Ездил медленно, соблюдая все правила, какие только придумали составители этих дурных учебников, но ездил же! Вышел из машины и с такой гордостью посмотрел на Камунра, что у него вновь не нашлось слов, чтобы хоть как-то прокомментировать ситуацию.

— Маме я сказал, что поехал за... невестой, — запнулся Ак. Сидевший на переднем сиденье Дэйли потянулся через водительское и погладил его по спине. Вот же, при всех! Чтоб у него руки отсохли. Ворча про себя проклятия, Камунра забрался в салон. Он опасался, что эти дикие люди решат перетасовать пары и усадят Дэйли с ним рядом, чтобы «налаживали отношения», но обошлось. За Аком всегда был нужен глаз да глаз, а на дороге тем более. Со скоростью улитки они отправились к дому, который отец выкупил на целую неделю, просто как два пальца об асфальт. Если бы Ак додумался сказать, что уже назначена свадьба, они бы и весь дворец бракосочетаний выкупили или чей-нибудь красивый старинный дом, чтобы всё было «правильно». Ну-ну.

— Не страшно водить? — первым нарушил неловкое молчание Ланс. Он редко молчал даже на съёмочной площадке, а в узком пространстве его было вообще не заткнуть. Хорошо — пусть болтает, хотя бы не придётся выдавливать из себя вежливые фразы.

— Первое время я путался в педалях, — признался Ак. — Потом было трудно запомнить все нюансы разметки, но постепенно...

Они заговорили почти одновременно, делясь впечатлениями и бросая друг в друга советы, как мячик для пинг-понга. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, иногда Ак вёл себя намного рассудительней и старше, чем Ланс. Что ж, хотя бы в этом они с братом были похожи.

— Приехали, — Дэйли отложил планшет, в котором всё это время что-то набирал. Оглянулся на Камунра с Лансом. Попробовал улыбнуться, и у него это получилось. Быть может, именно за улыбку Ак в него и влюбился — такая и развеселит, и поддержит. Камунра раздражённо помотал головой, отгоняя странные мысли.

Приехали они явно в ином смысле. Сейчас как выйдут из машины, как подойдут к двери и ка-а-ак начнётся…

Ак со своим Дэйли явно с подобными мыслями закопались с чем-то в машине. Не спешили к родительскому крыльцу!

— Ох! — дверь открыла мама. Первым, что она увидела, были ирисы. — Великие боги, какая красота, — выдохнула она, смущаясь, как девочка. — Это...

— Это вам, — кивнул довольный Ланселот. — Ваши любимые, верно?

И, предвосхищая вопрос «откуда вы знаете», с непередаваемой улыбкой добавил:

— Ками... эээ... Камунра мне рассказывал.

— Потрясающе, — снова улыбнулась мать. — Здравствуй, сынок.

Камунра неуверенно оглянулся: вот это «здравствуй, сынок», с тёплой улыбкой — это точно ему? Не младшенькому? Но мать смотрела прямо на него, да и Ланс в итоге пихнул его кулаком в спину. И усмехнулся на ухо:

— Ну, что ты застыл? Поздоровайся с мамой.

Камунра подошёл ближе:

— Привет, мам.

Было так неловко, когда мать обняла его, как маленького. Словно и правда... была рада видеть.

— Как хорошо, что вы тоже приехали, — мать лучилась неподдельной радостью, Камунра давно не видел её такой. — Акменра обещал познакомить нас со своей невестой. Это так прекрасно! Кстати, вы вместе приехали? Где он?

— Да вон, торопится, — Камунра мотнул головой в сторону машины, краем глаза подметив, что младшенький со своим Дэйли уже тащатся сюда.

Мать посмотрела — и недоуменно глянула на старшего сына:

— Ками? С кем это он? Тоже с приятелем? А где же девушка?

— Вот сейчас он тебе сам все и объяснит, мам, — не хватало еще первым сообщать родителям такие новости.

Акменра подлетел, сияя, как тысяча солнц:

— Мама!

— Сынок, — о, ну конечно, мамочка в своём репертуаре, сейчас начнётся сю-сю-сю, она до сих пор думает, что любимому сыночку пять лет? Ну ладно, восемь. Он уже лоб здоровый, вон... личную жизнь себе завёл, семью, можно сказать, а мамочка всё ути-пути! Камунра недовольно хмыкнул и отвернулся. За его спиной слышались радостные возгласы, дурацкие вопросы о здоровье — мама без них не может просто, а потом Ак торжественно кашлянул и сказал:

— Мама, познакомься. Это Ларри. Ларри Дэйли.

— Очень приятно, — о да, мама крайне, крайне удивлена, и даже не сдерживается, как обычно! — Акменра, сыночек, но ты говорил, что твоя невеста...

— Мама, — о, голос у младшенького стал совсем серьёзным, — давай решим, что здесь мы друг друга не поняли. Или, в крайнем случае, можешь сказать, что я тебя обманул. Или... ну папа тоже что-нибудь скажет, я не сомневаюсь. Но давай я сразу расставлю всё по местам, чтобы потом не объясняться.

Он сглотнул и сказал так, словно с обрыва в речку бросился:

— Это Ларри Дэйли, мой партнёр-любовник-супруг-как там ещё и так далее, в общем, мы вместе уже второй год, и невесты у меня никакой не будет, потому что я уже, и в общем вот, мама. Теперь можешь сказать мне на эту тему что хочешь, и папа тоже может сказать, но все равно я по-другому не могу и не буду.

Камунра негромко фыркнул: во, младшенький даёт! Не могу и не буду! Совсем, совсем большой стал мальчик, интересно, что ему мама...

Но тут послышалось мамино спокойное:

— Я всё поняла, сынок. Ларри Дэйли, очень приятно. Заходите в дом, пожалуйста.

Камунра пожал плечами: мама, как всегда, мастер дипломатических уловок! Вот отец точно сдерживаться не будет. Интересно, как он отреагирует?

Отец ждал всю компанию в гостиной, восседая в кресле. «Как настоящий царь», — подумал Камунра. Ему самому с детства были поперёк горла все эти россказни о возможном царском происхождении их семьи. «Кто знает, вполне возможно, ведём род от древнеегипетских фараонов», — усмехался отец время от времени. О да, думал Камунра, конечно, папа, ты бы душу продал, чтобы так оно и было! Отец любил власть, это с самого начала было понятно. И особо дорога ему была власть над своей семьёй и детьми. Он часто жалел, что мама не смогла больше иметь детей. А то бы он развернулся!

— Здравствуй, папа, — Акменра храбро вышел вперёд. Ну конечно, любимому сыну, может, и не сразу влетит. Хотя...

— Приветствую, — хмыкнул отец. — Вся честная компания в сборе? Ками, и ты притащился вместе со своим этим...

К счастью, Камунра успел почувствовать, как Ланселот сжал его запястье: «Молчи». И то верно: сейчас лучше помолчать.

— Акменра, сынок, а где же твоя обещанная невеста? Пудрит носик?

И отец рассмеялся, словно это было бог знает как смешно.

Мать стояла, не зная, что сказать, и казалась перепуганной. Но Акменра подошёл еще ближе и вдруг выдал:

— Папа, может быть, ты встанешь, и я все объясню?

Отец уставился на него, словно громом поражённый:

— С чего это?

— Просто так удобнее разговаривать, — пожал плечами Акменра. — А то — ты сидишь, мы стоим, и получается, что я разговариваю сверху вниз с собственным отцом!

— Ах ты... — отец начал было выбираться из кресла, и в самый неудобный момент, когда он пытался встать на ноги с мягкого низкого сиденья, Акменра сказал:

— Папа, у меня не будет невесты. Либо мы неверно друг друга поняли, либо я вас всех обманул, но я хочу тебе представить Лоуренса Дэйли, мы вместе второй год, и...

— Что-о? — отец наконец встал, лицо его покраснело то ли от натуги (вставать было непросто), то ли от гнева. — Да я тебя...

— Меренкаре! — вскрикнула мама. А чёртов Дэйли внезапно перестал молча пялиться на стены, распрямился и шагнул вперёд. Словно пытался встать между Аком и отцом. Разъярило это отца несказанно:

— Ты! Пошёл отсюда вон!

Тут уже Ак сделал шаг вперёд:

— Хватит!

— Ты не дорос еще меня учить, хватит или нет, — бушевал отец. — Ты... ты...

— Здесь еще надо сказать «Я тебя прокляну и лишу наследства», — спокойно сказал Акменра. И вцепился своему Дэйли в руку. — Я как раз хотел сказать, что мы оба работаем и зарабатываем, и папа, если ты хочешь оставить своё наследство себе, мы не возражаем. Правда, Ларри?

Дэйли мрачно усмехнулся и кивнул.

Они стояли насмерть, плечом к плечу, и Камунра подумал: надо же, в кои-то веки смотреть, как сердится отец, не страшно, а даже смешно. С плеч словно камень свалился: отец уже совершенно не пугал грозным видом и голосом, и осознавать это было так неожиданно.

— Есть такая интересная штука — наследственность, — неожиданно заявил Ланс. — Вот старший сын сделал своеобразный выбор партнёрши, — он хихикнул, словно призывая всех посмеяться над своей шуткой, — так чем младший хуже? Это еще вам повезло, — он церемонно поклонился маме, — что ваш муж когда-то выбрал вас, а не какого-нибудь...

Камунра похолодел. Этот скелет из шкафа не доставали много лет, но когда-то в детстве ему удалось услышать, как родители ссорились, и мама прокричала в запале что-то вроде «ты и твой любовничек!» Ни черта тогда Камунра не понял, но... неужели и папа когда-то тоже? А потом что, бросил своего... и женился на маме? Потому что так было надо? И всю жизнь прожил не как хотел, а как положено?

О, нет, папа, твоё геройство достойно уважения, но повторять твой подвиг что-то не хочется!

Камунра подумал, что он впервые так сильно радуется за Ака. Что тот не поддался отцовскому давлению. Как там мама говорила? Главное — чтобы по любви?

Отец открыл рот, чтобы дать нахалу гневную отповедь, но неожиданно махнул рукой.

— За стол, — скомандовал он, нахмурившись. — Будем серьёзно разговаривать.


	2. Часть 2

Во время обеда никто ничего не говорил: все, словно сговорившись, делали вид, что страшно проголодались, особенно отец. Ак и Дэйли перебрасывались какими-то фразочками вполголоса и даже улыбались чему-то. Ланселот жевал и расточал комплименты вкусу и качеству блюд. Камунра усмехался про себя: ему ли не знать, как Ланс любил вкусно поесть.

Когда подали кофе, отец неожиданно отодвинул свою чашку и сказал:

— Значит... как там? Лоуренс Дэйли. Кем работаете?

О! Папа проявил интерес к работе. Камунра помнил: это хороший знак. Стареет родитель, конечно же, но Акменра... Камунра бы никогда не сказал, что Акменра может вот так с отцом разговаривать. В голове даже вертелось, что Ак, несмотря на всю мамину заботу и сюсюканье, вырос достойным сыном своего отца. Может, даже более достойным, чем сам Камунра. Хотя родители в этом никогда не сомневались!

Ну, значит, теперь им такой сюрприз. Растили деточку-солнышко, а вырос настоящий потомок царя. Как он с креслом-то отмочил — «папа, встань»: надо будет запомнить, может, где и пригодится.

Камунра встряхнул головой: ага, чуть не пропустил самое интересное. Мистер Дэйли докладывал папе о своих заработках.

— Значит, Музей естественной истории, охрана? Одиннадцать с половиной в час? — переспросил отец явно издевательским тоном. — Я не буду уточнять, хватает вам или нет. Я спрошу другое: в мою службу безопасности не хотите перейти? Сперва рядовым сотрудником, потом, в перспективе, возможно повышение.

Камунра чуть не подавился кофе. Вот это что сейчас было? Папа что... согласился? Он не будет стучать кулаком по столу, обзывать Ака и его «невесту» грязными словами, не будет грозиться лишить сына наследства, как ожидалось? Вот всего этого, что когда-то выслушал Камунра вместе с Лансом, что, не будет?

Ну, надо же. Нет, оно понятно, папе всегда важнее всего было сохранить лицо. Сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. И обставить все так, словно то, что отмочил младший, надежда и опора родителей, чуть ли не папина идея, и что всё делается дальше под его контролем и по его приказу. А унизить нежданного партнёра своего сына папа решил другим способом. Предсказуемо, в какой-то мере: если не в лоб, то в обход, а суть в итоге одна.

Камунра поймал себя на мысли, что ему будет очень досадно, если Дэйли сейчас обрадуется и скажет, что согласен. Ясное дело, в отцовской службе безопасности совсем другие деньги и совсем другой статус. Быть служебным псом великого Меренкаре — о, за это нынче хорошо платят. Папа не скупится в таких случаях: он щедро прикармливает тех, кто готов перед ним унижаться. А то, что Дэйли согласится на предложение, Камунра даже не сомневался: это же такой карьерный взлёт, уму непостижимо, после охранника-то в паршивом музее!

Тут за столом зашумели, и Камунра прислушался: что? Этот придурок отказался?

— Я не понял, — нахмурился отец. — Повторите еще раз, пожалуйста?

— Пожалуйста, — спокойно произнёс Дэйли. — Я благодарен за предложение, но, к сожалению, вынужден ответить «нет». Мне нравится моя работа, очень возможно, что через год меня там ждёт повышение, а самое главное — мы с Акменра вместе работаем, это очень удобно, и мы бы не хотели это менять. Правда, Ак?

Тут младшенький, точно так же, как сам Дэйли недавно, согласно кивнул. Спелись!

На отца было жалко смотреть. Он словно сдулся, как воздушный шарик. Может быть, ему отказали впервые в жизни. Ну что ж, неожиданно: интересно, чего еще от этого Дэйли можно ожидать?

Хотя, наверное, так и должно было быть. Ак не смог бы столько времени жить с тем, кто был способен согласиться на эту подачку.

Отец, явно пытаясь все-таки оставить последнее слово за собой, хлопнул ладонью по столу:

— Ладно. Живите. Внуков, я так понимаю, мне не дождаться?

И тут опять влез Ланселот:

— Ну почему же? Наука в этом вопросе шагнула очень далеко! И вопросы суррогатного материнства...

Тут Камунра не выдержал и начал хохотать. Во весь голос. Даже не задумываясь, насколько это неприлично.

 

Когда отец перебрался обратно на свой «трон» и начал клевать носом, мать накрыла его тёплым пледом и сама вышла на крыльцо — провожать.

— Приезжайте почаще, — попросила она. — И так, и домой. Мы всегда вам рады.

Ну да, конечно, фыркнул Камунра, но без прежней злобы. То, что отец сдался, шокировало его и подарило несколько вполне заслуженных мгновений ликованья. Ушла та тяжесть, что мешала полностью расстаться с прошлым. Стало легче, намного. Конечно, он не простил отца и не верил, что тот когда-нибудь соизволит сказать хоть одно доброе слово в сторону Ланса или того же Дэйли, но по крайней мере думать теперь о встречах с родителями было не настолько больно.

— С радостью, мама, — пообещал Ак, этот-то обязательно будет выполнять, хороший мальчик. Но не до такой степени хороший, чтобы плясать под отцовскую дудку. — До встречи! Береги себя, хорошо?

Мама кивнула, и по её мечтательному лицу Камунра понял, что отцу прилетит за сказанные за обедом слова и предложение работы. Мужчина в семье может быть главным, только пока женщина это позволяет. А их мама хоть и была красивой-милой-самой-лучшей, но всё-таки оставалась гордой красоткой, почти принцессой, какой Камунра помнил её по старым фотографиям из альбома.

Домой ехали в молчании. Для разнообразия — уютном, ведь каждый думал о своём и не пытался задеть другого. Вот бы так было всегда, но мечтать о таком количестве подарков от судьбы за один день вредно. С Дэйли они до сих пор были в натянутых отношениях, и Камунра не собирался делать первый шаг к примирению. Да, глупо, да, эгоистично, но он имел право так себя вести после того, что произошло в ту злосчастную встречу в музее!

— Останетесь на чай? — Ланс снова вылез со своим английским гостеприимством, и Камунра мысленно дал ему щелбан. — О, или кофе, Ларри, ты любишь кофе?

— Не откажусь, — улыбнулся тот, чем подписал Камунра смертный приговор. Ак прятал чертей в глазах, глядя на них обоих, и даже без способности читать мысли было ясно, что ему очень весело.

Пока Ланс и Ак что-то мудрили на кухне с кофеваркой и заварочным чайником, обсуждая параллельно машины, театр и бог знает что ещё, Камунра не знал, куда себя деть. Сесть за ноутбук неудобно — гости как-никак, надо уделять им внимание. Уйти в спальню тоже не дело, сразу начнутся вопросы и беганье вокруг с гиперопекой. Оба, и Ланс, и Ак, умели это делать мастерски. И ещё этот Дэйли сидел за столом со спокойной миной!

— Не суетись, — посоветовал он добродушно. — Может, начали мы не очень хорошо, но я не хочу быть тебе врагом.

Камунра поморщился и невольно потрогал подбородок. «Не враг» Дэйли ему тогда неплохо так врезал, до сих пор фантомные боли иногда мучили.

— Да неужели.

— Ты не думай, об ударе я не жалею, — невозмутимо продолжил этот поганец. — Ты заслужил. Но за прикосновение и свою реакцию хочу попросить прощения. Это было некрасиво с моей стороны.

Да уж, мягко сказано!.. Камунра недовольно засопел и всё-таки сел за стол напротив. До сих пор казалось, что в тот день он взвился не только из-за того, что дурной братец нашёл себе партнёра не по возрасту. Гораздо сильнее разозлило и задело глупое и, очевидно, случайное прикосновение в толпе. Камунра прикосновения и толпы не любил, старался избегать их, но был вынужден прибиться к экскурсии, чтобы не мотаться бестолково по залам в ожидании конца рабочего дня Ака. Произошло это после звонка матери, он сам был на взводе и думал о том, какую нелепую работу выбрал себе братец — торчать среди толпы детей, улыбаться и рассказывать про Египетское царство. Мелкие обступили его со всех сторон, задавали вопросы. На месте Ака Камунра вряд ли выдержал бы и час, так что терпению младшего можно было только позавидовать.

Камунра собрался уже перейти к другой группе, как вдруг почувствовал чужую руку на своей спине. Он резко обернулся и увидел...

— Добрый день, — О, еще эта дебильная улыбка. — Камунра? Привет. Ак сказал, что ты пришёл. Он просил передать, что еще минут двадцать, и он...

— Ты Дэйли?! — перебил Камунра. — Тот самый?

Да-да-да, тот самый моржовый хрен, который задурил мозги наивному младшему братцу, а теперь, значит, тянет свои грабли еще и к старшему! Бесцеремонно!

Камунра никому не говорил, что спина выше лопаток была у него неприкосновенным местом. Если там потрогать, реакции возникали какие-то странные, даже ноги начинали подкашиваться и ладони потеть. Только Лансу Камунра позволял прикасаться к себе в этом месте, да и то, скажем так, не всегда. И тут...

Хорошо еще, что Дэйли тогда заметил его перекошенную физиономию и увёл его в комнату охраны. Иначе они бы подрались прямо в музее, и дело бы наверняка кончилось полицией.

Но сейчас, полтора года спустя, ясность приходила пугающе чётко. Проклятье, как он не понял раньше? Он ведь повёл себя в точности как отец. И придя в комнату охраны, вызверился на Дэйли со всей яростью, на какую был способен.

О, что это был за скандал! Думая о нём сейчас, Камунра переживал гадкое чувство, будто он измазался в грязи и пытался эту грязь стряхнуть на других людей. Тогда он орал какую-то чушь, даже не замечая, как постепенно меняется в лице человек напротив. Кажется, было сказано и про возраст, и про наивного ребёнка, которого треклятый Дэйли совратил и развратил, и про деньги, которые он надеется выманить у младшего братика, и про спину — да-да-да, про спину, которую нельзя было трогать, вот никак нельзя, потому что это неприкосновенная зона, и если всякие кретины, из которых уже сыплется песок...

Камунра помнил все полтора года, как ни странно, как усмехнулся Дэйли в этом месте. Ну да, самого-то Камунра он ненамного старше, лет на пять.

Но все равно это было эпично, да. Эпично... и глупо. По большому счету, Камунра и не удивился особо, когда ему прилетело в челюсть. Возможно, только так можно было остановить его тогдашнюю... ммм... истерику.

Ну вот случается же, когда видишь человека и думаешь: так бы и врезал. И бесит он без видимых причин, одним лишь фактом своего существования. Было в этом что-то мелочное и неприятное, от чего Камунра резко выдохнул и стиснул колено под столом до белых костяшек.

— Я тогда... тоже сглупил, — признание далось с огромным трудом. Хорошо, что Дэйли терпеливо слушал и не вставлял свои пять центов. — Повёл себя, как папочка. Как Ланс сказал — наследственность!.

Это тоже было больно и неприятно говорить вслух, но Камунра справился. Человек, на которого он всю жизнь не хотел быть похож, всё-таки передал ему не самые лучшие черты, за которые теперь было мучительно стыдно.

— Бывает, — согласился Дэйли. — Правду сказать, я примерно чего-то подобного и ожидал в свой адрес. Но вот про спину не знал, прости. В голову взять не мог, что у тебя тоже...

И покраснел! Господи боже мой!

Некоторых вещей Камунра предпочел бы вообще не знать, честное слово.

— Но ты тоже был хорош, — сказал он, пытаясь пошутить. — Это твоя работа — утихомиривать хамоватых посетителей, а не бить им морду!

— У меня вредная работа, — улыбнулся Дэйли. — Я привык к разным посетителям, но ты был неподражаем. Никто не переплюнул до сих пор.

И неудивительно: кто ж ещё способен ругаться на пяти языках, ни разу не повторившись? Про себя Камунра подумал, что вроде как должен сейчас извиниться и закрыть наконец старый гештальт, только нужные слова как назло не приходили в голову.

Зато Дэйли выглядел так, будто и так всё давно понял.

— Мир? — протянул он руку.

Вернувшиеся с горячими чашками Ак и Ланс к своему удивлению обнаружили вполне пасторальную картину: Камунра и Ларри друг друга не убили, хотя и обещали, спокойно перекидывались короткими фразами о погоде, и было это, конечно, не началом крепкой и долгой дружбы, но уже хоть каким-то прогрессом.

— Поладят, — уверенно заявил Ланс, когда снова встретился с Аком на кухне. — Мы же с тобой нормально общаемся.

— Ну ты сравнил, — хмыкнул Ак, но в чём-то с Ланселотом был вынужден согласиться: родная кровь — это не пустые слова, просто она не имела ничего общего с отцовскими мечтами о царском происхождении.


	3. Эпилог

В многочисленных павильонах можно было запутаться. Где-то играла музыка, где-то кто-то громко ржал, перемежая веселье рассказами типа «А третий дубль он запорол нахрен, и тут Шон ему...» В общем, обычная жизнь обычной киностудии. И как Ланс выдерживает это столько времени?

Хотя нет, уже вряд ли выдерживает: вот, пожалуйста, голова у него уже толком не работает. И в этом весь Ланс: позвонить в десять утра, причём после того, как Камунра всю ночь сидел над срочным переводом, и попросить: «Ками, я забыл дома сценарий, подвези, а то меня тут порвут!» Причем так попросить, чтобы Камунра не сумел отказать. Ну и вот, в итоге он с утра, толком не выспавшись, оказался здесь, среди всей этой дурацкой киношной суеты.

А найдя наконец тот павильон, где торчал Ланс, в довершение всех невезений Камунра просто обязан был первым делом напороться на режиссера!

Им оказалась крайне деловая темнокожая женщина с таким количеством косичек и заколок в них, что при каждом движении они ударялись друг о друга и создавали натуральный звон в ушах.

— Почему ещё не в костюме?! — рявкнула она, налетев на Камунра, как смерч, зачем-то принявший человеческий облик. — Живо переодеваться! И куда этот идиот засунул сценарий?!

«Этот идиот» — это, скорее всего, Ланс. Как бы Камунра его ни любил, он не мог не согласиться с тем, что забыть сценарий перед съёмками — самое нелепое из всего, что он вообще мог учудить.

— Вы не это случайно ищете? — спокойно уточнил Камунра. Призыв бежать и срочно что-то делать он высокомерно проигнорировал. Женщина схватила сценарий, пролистала и вскинула сжатый кулак, словно говоря этим: да, я поимела целый мир!

— О, то, что надо! Но ты-то почему не...

— Я не актёр, просто привёз сценарий. Ланселот попросил.

Женщина подозрительно сощурилась, окинула Камунра более внимательным взглядом. То, что она увидела, явно пришлось ей по душе, и она не стала докапываться. Хотя могла бы. По опыту своему Камунра знал: таким дамочкам обычно до всего есть дело.

— Но ты же идеально подходишь! — заявила она. — И лицо, и осанка, и даже речь... Ай, нет времени объяснять, надо пробовать!

Не слушая возражений Камунра, эта... это... этот нехороший человек потащила его в центр съёмочной площадки! Там в полном боевом облачении прыгал Ланселот, готовясь, похоже, к сцене драки. С мечом и в доспехах он чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, ни тяжесть, ни возможные травмы его не пугали. Ради эффектного момента он мог тренироваться и дома, от чего у Камунра порой волосы вставали дыбом. Все эти мечи-палицы-топоры, рыцарский кодекс и погони не вязались с безопасностью. Хорошо, что Ланс уже давно большой мальчик, а его мать до сих пор была уверена, что все смертельные трюки выполнял не он сам, а специально обученный каскадёр.

— Ты решил остаться и посмотреть на съёмки? — обрадовался Ланс. Он переводил полный надежды взгляд с Камунра на режиссёра и обратно, и не было решительно никаких сил завопить, что произошла ужасная ошибка и вообще уберите от меня эту страшную женщину.

Женщина довольно улыбнулась:

— Я нашла нам злого короля!

Камунра закрыл лицо ладонями. К такому его жизнь не готовила. Мало того, что голова почти не соображала после бессонной ночи, так ещё и софиты слепили глаза, превращая мозг в расплавленное желе. Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Я ещё не давал своего согласия. — Аргумент оказался неубедительным. — И он не давал своего согласия, — кивок в сторону Ланса тоже не сработал: счастье было крупными буквами написано на лице. — Да у вас даже исторический период неправильный, как можно было написать такую чушь?!

— В смысле неправильный? — режиссёр закопалась в сценарий. — Древний Египет, фараон четвёртой династии...

— Нет, нет и нет! — разозлился Камунра, наступая на непонятливую женщину. От неожиданности она сделала шаг назад. — В Древнем Египте во времена четвёртой династии не было слова «фараон» в принципе. Оно появилось в эпоху Нового царства, а некоторым людям лень напрягать мозги и разбираться, что могло быть, а чего — нет. Кроме того, даже при том, что я копт и мой папа всю жизнь говорит, что мы ведём род напрямую от древнеегипетских правителей, в Древнем Египте не было и быть не могло людей такого здоровенного роста! Даже правителей, если угодно! И в третьих: какие, мать их, средневековые рыцари в Древнем Египте?

Против участия Ланса в его любимой роли Камунра ничего не имел, но историческая достоверность... но неправильные и халтурно сделанные регалии... но костюмы, в конце концов!

Вместо ожидаемых извинений режиссёр вдруг радостно захлопала в ладони и обернулась к Лансу:

— Смотри, идеальный правитель! Твой персонаж будет счастлив ему служить!

С трудом сдерживая хохот, Ланс церемонно поклонился:

— Как прикажет леди.

Но смотрел он при этом только на Камунра.

— Да чёрт с вами! Я же со школы не играл...

— Ничего, — обнадёжила режиссёр, — некоторые и после театрального играть не умеют, а у тебя шикарные данные. Немного привыкнешь и втянешься. Свет! Гримёры, где вас холера носит?! А ты не стой столбом, покажи своему другу всё, ну и в роль вживайтесь, вам же ещё преданность играть как-никак.

Камунра и Ланс переглянулись и фыркнули. Лучше ей ничего не знать. Вообще.

Спустя примерно пять часов мучений они добрались наконец до финальной сцены. Сюжет был прост и безумен одновременно, Камунра не решился вчитываться в сценарий слишком внимательно, чтобы окончательно не повредить себе мозги. Одно он знал точно: декорации дворца были сделаны совсем на другом уровне, чем их школьные в дурацкой постановке «Макбета», поэтому не стоило волноваться, что на них в самый главный момент что-нибудь свалится. Разве что осветитель, настойчиво пытавшийся «подкрутить» у солнца яркость до нужной отметки.

— И здесь ты должен приказать, чтобы этого рыцаря лишили жизни! Знаешь на своем языке какие-нибудь кровавые угрозы?

На «вы» режиссёр так и не перешла, и Камунра мысленно махнул на неё рукой. У творческих людей бывали и не такие заскоки. Что же до угроз...несколько нецензурных слов на коптском он, пожалуй, припомнит, и что вообще вся эта шутка зашла слишком далеко, но... чёрт бы с ними? Так интересно смотреть, как у Ланса натурально горят глаза.

Нет, ну кто придумал фараону — раз уж им так нравится это слово! — такой дебильный костюм? Весь в обтяжку и с голыми руками и ногами?

— Да! Вот с таким суровым лицом ты подходишь к рыцарю, — не унималась режиссер, — и объявляешь ему о том, что он будет казнен! Рыцарь падает тебе в ноги, умоляя о прощении, но ты непреклонен! Ланс, внимание! Камера, мотор!

Раздался грохот: Ланселот в тяжелых бутафорских доспехах рухнул на пол. Потом посмотрел снизу вверх, подполз ближе... и обхватил ноги Камунра, опустив голову.

Камунра ошалел так, что сам чуть не рухнул рядом. А потом грозно прорычал на коптском, сделав как можно более суровое лицо:

— Я люблю тебя! Возьми мою руку и сердце!

По крайней мере Ланс точно это понимал. А вот эти идиоты на площадке — нет. И если они изволят шутить, почему бы и самому Камунра не пошутить тоже?

Ланселот поднял голову: на лице его было написано веселое изумление. Он посмотрел на Камунра, улыбнулся и ответил — тоже на коптском:

— Я согласен.

***

Англия весной была прекрасна: всё цвело, пахло и навевало романтическое настроение. Когда Ланселот потащился в пятый по счету рыцарский замок, Камунра не выдержал:

— Ланс! Ну скажи мне, какого чёрта мы таскаемся по этим древностям? Они же все друг на друга похожи, как близнецы!

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — смутился Ланселот. — Там я тебе показывал достопримечательности, а тут...

— Что тут? Тут больше летучих мышей или плесени на стенах?

Ланселот потоптался, потом глянул вокруг — в пустом темноватом замке больше никого не было. Тогда он внезапно рухнул перед Камунра на одно колено:

— В этом замке настоящие рыцари делают предложение своим дамам сердца!

И растерянно добавил:

— Мне мама так говорила.

Тут Камунра снова заржал, как тогда, когда Ланс у родителей ляпнул про суррогатное материнство. Ржал и думал: вот ведь, всегда считал Ака главным маменькиным сынком, а им внезапно оказался Ланс. Это же уму непостижимо: делать предложение и тут же вспоминать про маму!

— Чего ты гогочешь? — обиженно сверкнул глазами несчастный рыцарь. Пришлось пояснить ему про маму. И добавить еще кое-что:

— Знаешь, вот кем-кем, а дамой сердца меня еще никто не обзывал!

Вечером про этот случай рассказывали в скайпе Аку и Ларри. Те, конечно, не обошлись без подколок типа «вы что, в Лондон уехали медовый месяц праздновать?» На что бестактный Ланселот ответил, что завидовать нехорошо.

После того, как вышли из скайпа и выключили ноутбук, Ланс ехидно поинтересовался:

— Вот ты мне про маму пенял, а сам? В Лондоне! С любимым, я надеюсь, человеком! И все равно: «Давай Аку позвоним, давай Аку позвоним!» Это что? Узы крови?

— Конечно, — схватился за подсказку Камунра. — Узы крови, братская любовь, вот это вот всё.

И подумал: возможно, даже Лансу он пока не готов признаться в том, что ему на самом деле просто хотелось повыпендриваться. Да, детство. Да, заиграло. Но может быть, это просто оттого, что он сейчас так неприлично счастлив.

Возможно, первый раз в жизни.


End file.
